the princess
by allyzza.narido
Summary: A story about a princess that is loved by everyone else... and a really popular boy in his school... time passed when the princess turned 14 she convinced her parents that she will go to school like her siblings... her parents doesn't know what the princess has on her mind and her secrets except for her siblings... To know more read the story... :))


_**CHAPTER ONE:  
THE FIRST DAY**_

_**It was the first day of classes finally, middle school and my first time of going to school. I didn't know where my parents are taking me but I am pretty sure that their sending me to school because they don't tell me what school I would be in. By the way I am Astrid Marie of Enchancia and I'm a princess. **_

_**Great I'm here, glad that I am not being home- schooled anymore this will make me get out of my shell, show my true self and feelings, learn more things and mostly, show them that I can do many things that an ordinary princess can't.. **_

_**As we pass the school gates the headmaster was waiting for us there. As we get in he greeted us "Good Morning your majesty, your highnesses" he and my talked for a little while after which the headmaster gave me a piece of paper which is actually my class schedules.**_

_**My parents asked if they could come with me during class to see me but I said "Mom, Dad I'm old enough to go and join the others in class I won't be your baby girl forever. Can I do this by myself, please?" and alas for the very first time they agreed but there is a condition "Fine but when you come home make sure you're not hurt even a scratch, okay!?" I went to my locker it was color blue with yellow stripes on it. When I ran to my room before the bell rings I bumped on someone**__**gladly it was the daughter of our best maid in the palace her name is Cherry Blossom and my only friend. I didn't know she comes to school, I thought she is tasked by her mother everyday but it turns out she just go to school."Huh? Hi princess. You know it's not proper for a lady to run in going to their class." Her reply bugged me "Sorry, how many times you tell me that it won't change me even in the princess tests that I had before still won't change my true self. But still you know me more than my own parents do you don't even bother to force me to act as a proper princess." I told her and it made her chuckle. "Well I better go see you later princess."**_

"_**Yeah, see ya later I'd better go too or else I'll be late for class" I mumbled. The bell rang just in time. We started the class by introducing ourselves I only have 10 classmates and they are:  
1. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III  
2. Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
3. Miles 'Tails' Prower  
4. Akemi Lin  
5. Scarlet Fox  
6. Katelyn Norman  
7. Leila Andros  
8. Lemon Meringue  
9. Makoto Kashino  
10. James Sled**_

_**I sit between Lemon and Leila, James I call him Talon he is my twin brother and in front of me is the most popular boy the whole school Ikuto. I am so happy that my cousin Leila and my brother are sitting near me or else I wouldn't know what would happen to the class. The bell rang I left to my locker I didn't notice my brother was following me but I don't bother.**_

_**When I reached my locker I grabbed my bag, my brother's locker is just beside and I saw a familiar guy by the looks of it this guy looks like Tails. Talon noticed me "Hey sis love struck with my best friend Tails? Hmm?" he teased with an eyebrow raised "Of-of course not! Why did you think about that? Besides I stared at him because I can sense that he is hiding something really special and I'm gonna find it out even he is your best friend" I said while following this Tails guy wherever he is going, all of a sudden a guy with blue hair passed by me and he is…. Running? With some girls following him while squealing? Let me guess it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto the famous boy in school… UHHHH his getting on my nerves. With lots and lots of girls following him I totally lost Tails just great and another bad news boys are acting like the girls because they….. ADORE ME? NOO IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WHY WOULD THEY ADORE ME AND HOW COULD I BE SO POPULAR IMMEDIATELY EVEN TO GIRLS?  
After a few seconds students are making a crowd around me and I want to run away from them. Suddenly somebody grabbed me it was Tails he is grabbing hands up high and I think I'm hanging. Is flying? No it couldn't be that's not possible he can't fly I guess, but ok I accept it he can fly with his twin tails. He is taking me to an unknown place or should I say the abandoned part of the kingdom I heard it is scary and monsters live there but it turns out it is just like an overgrown plants growing and it makes this side of the road untidy. We've arrived to a place that looks like a small building and it is so high-tech in there. To get in there you have to type the password if you have a guest that doesn't know this place. When we get in it was dark but I can feel a familiar presence, it seems that something's fishy here, we get in a room and saw Leila, Lemon, Julie-Su, Scarlet, Hiccup, James and Cherry? Why are they here? Do they know something? And I just noticed my older sister Valhallarama Kyra and my older brother Terrence who were smirking at me… WHAAT? "What is the meaning of this?" trying to hide my scaredy cat character ate the same time angry. "Aw, poor little sissy scared of being surprised" Terrence or Larry said while ruffling my hair. "Stop it you're messing my hair like you always do!" I yelled at him. "That's the point Marie. Shall we start?" I looked at him with confusion. Valkyra and Cherry hold my arms I tried to beat it but it was no use I don't have my strength because I was scared so I give up Talon took my hair tie which is a big red bow and it is my favorite bow tie and they just took it away from me it caused my hair flow freely up to my thighs it is very long because I only cut it one inch since I was 3 and nobody knows " What's the big deal? Why do you have to do this what do you want?" I screamed holding back my tears until then something glowed. "It glowed… So that means… You are.." Lemon said in a shocked way "Astrid, you're the one we've been waiting for years I knew it all along it was you" Valkyra exclaimed. Suddenly my necklace glowed I curiously took my necklace off and I was kind of happy to see a beautiful light in front of me, the glowing stooped "What just happened? What do you mean 'I was the one'? why did my necklace glow? Why were you waiting for me? I want answers!" I said in an angry tone. "You don't understand, do you? Long story, short you're the leader of this group, the savior of this kingdom and the true princess of everything" Valkyra explained it to me. I didn't understand what she meant but I know they know something about me even I was home-schooled for all of this years "I don't get it." "You don't have to, I have to say it 3 words 'One True Princess' it means you will be a princess that fights for this kingdom and fight for everything you cared about" Larry finally said it but "But I don't know how to fight all I know is fighting is not proper for a princess and-" "then we will help you how to fight off course we won't forget to help you with all your paper works and problems you have. In other words you still remain as a royal princess but you have to show your true character and your feelings and also we help each other" Tails said cutting me off but he said it cheerfully "But-" "No BUTs sissy take it or leave it we won't force you to anything" Larry really is mean "Fine under one condition, you have to tell mom and dad about this" I replied to them with an eyebrow raising. "DEAL" they said in unison. When I arrived home mom and dad asked me how was my day I just said great and I quickly ran up to my room open my own Lab. which nobody knows about it and place my protective necklace their and went to sleep. IT REALLY FEELS GREAT TO BE OUTSIDE OF THE PALACE FOR ONCE I SWEAR I WON'T REGRET FOR ACCEPTING TO THE TEAM MAYBE I SHOULD GO THERE MORE OFTEN. I thought. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER I said it out loud.**_

_**CHAPTER TWO:  
TALENT DISCOVERED**_

_**As I walked to the school gates with Cherry, Tails, Talon, Val and Larry we saw a crowd in the center of the school campus "What's going on?" I asked "We won't know till we join the crowd" Talon said excitedly as we went to the crowd and see what's the fuss is all about. "Excuse me may I have your attention…" the crowd didn't even pay attention to a single word the chairman said, then I saw….. Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What is he doing there? He went up to the stage and…. "AHEM~" the crowd went silent "The chairman has something to tell so why don't you listen" as he smirked to the crowd the most of the girls almost faint because of him, then he went to side and gave the honor to the chairman he finally said the news which is kindda horrible "Four days from now we will have a talent contest. We will choose to winners a boy and a girl, the winners will present at the park after the contest and also spend the night out with our beloved princess Astrid Marie – right princess.. that's all pls proceed to your classes now" "Yea off course… Wait what?" it was all my reaction to the last sentence. Why did anyone planned about this maybe the chairman did and told mom and dad about it and approved it could be UHHHH I couldn't believe it "Why did mom and dad ever agreed with this?" "Because its time for you to get out and hangout a little with the others and of course mommy and daddy promised us that also you would have this experience. This has happened to us before, Talon was the last one to do it so I guess were all even" Valkyra explained why would mom and dad do this to me and it will be fine to me if its somebody that has a good attitude "Unlike a certain someone over there-" opps I must have said it out loud "Its ok Astrid don't worry we will join the contest because…. Mr. Nikiadou let us to" Talon reassured with a sighed. We all separated to our classes, as Talon and I reached our classroom we saw all of the girls in our class were giggling, squealing and blushing I don't even know what's going on, when I was about to ask Talon said it first and then I saw Ikuto playing his violin with a pleasuring sound. When he saw us he stopped and the girls were glaring at us but I ignored it as I walked to my seat and pile up my books and the worst is Ikuto walked in front of me and forcefully gave the violin to me, his smirk I just want to clean it off his face "Betcha' can play violin" I can't believe he said it "Wha-What?" "Since every people said that you're a talented princess why don't you prove it?" really people are expecting to much from me but of course I know how to play a violin I just a little had a little lesson from my uncle "Yeah of course I know how to play a violin….. a little" "Then play" I hate his guts. I tried to play the violin then I couldn't maybe I was scared that everyone would laugh at me so It took a long time *(puts the violin down) I am sorry but… I can't (runs out of the room)*…. I ran as fast as I could I went to my favorite place at school the forest of cherry blossoms I think I am the only one who knows this place but who cares at least I can leave all my problems here well unluckily my relaxation didn't last long because a voice popped in "Hi princess afraid to play or you just don't know how to play it" I know that voice "what do you want Tsukiyomi?" "I just wanted to know why you didn't play the violin" after a long pause I was thinking If I should tell him or not but I couldn't help myself so I told him "I was scared that the rest of you would laugh at me if I make a mistake - ….. so I guess that's it" tears were streaming in my face and felt an arm wrapped at me. When I saw his face it was filled with pity or something, the way I see it, it seems like he wants me to cheer up, letting me know that everyone makes mistakes and I barely know that. He let go, rub me head like a cat and said "Don't worry, I know how you feel it normally happens …. I can teach you how to play the violin confidently, if you want to." and I was like WHAT REALLY HE WOULD- I MEAN, IS THIS A TRAP OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW BUT MAYBE, I GUESS SO MAYBE I SHOULD "Are you sure about this, you're not doing this so you would win right? Because it's hard to trust someone that is a super popular playboy in the school… but since you act nice and friendly maybe I should for once" "well then let's make a deal, I will give you four days for you to trust me we'll rehearse violin together after class at the studio and when you trust me we will be friends okay? Is it a deal or not?" phew that was a close one he is good at making deals fine I should "Deal" "Good we start today during the rehearsing time and after class- don't ask why just grab your violin and lets go" great a trap sentence fine he wins I grabbed my violin with my magic and left for class.  
**_**~TIME SKIP~  
**_**Days passed and the contest is now here Ikuto and I did the last rehearsal from the very first note to the last and after that he told me that "just do it, if you feel that you forgot the note don't think about it continue to play and everything will be just fine, you'll know it by heart" now that I thought about it he is right I just have to but all of his words are making me nervous and it's already my turn before I went up to the stage Ikuto noticed me struggling. Before I move a muscle he told me "Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine I promise you're a talented kid after all" he is stunning and I blushed, I smiled to him and "Thanks Ikuto" I said and went up to stage. I played the violin perfectly just like Ikuto taught me. After my presentation I bow down to everyone and they applause to me and I saw "him" smiling at me then ran like a speed of light and thanked him with a hug then I waited for the result and thankfully I was chosen for the girls and worst Ikuto was chosen for the boys. Night has come, him and I had a chance to talk about the deal we made privately, I owe him a lot "I owe you Ikuto" I said breaking the silence between us while walking in the beach "I thought your just a black cat of misfortune, I must've misjudged you and I'm sorry. Now about the deal we made four days ago…. Well it is agreed" he is looking at me with a confused look at his face "does this means were friends?" he asked. "Yes we are and thanks to you I discovered my talent and found a nice friend" "really? Who is this friend of yours?" "it's you silly. Well actually you're the third guy I know outside of the palace. You don't have to understand but this you should, It's you and me Ikuto as violinists" I cheerfully said he just smiled at me and splash a bit of water at me and later we were chasing each other but who cares at least I did it, I found it. TALENT DISCOVERED.**_


End file.
